sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Driller Droid
|Wystąpienie = Sonic & Knuckles |Inne wystąpienia = * Sonic 3 & Knuckles * Sonic Mania |Poziom = * Lava Reef Zone * Lava Reef Zone (Sonic Mania) |Twórca = Doktor Eggman |Kolory = Szary, pomarańczowy }}Driller Droid – robot pojawiający się w grach Sonic & Knuckles oraz Sonic Mania. W obu grach pojawia się on na Lava Reef Zone i pełni w nich inne role. Opis Driller Droid często odnoszony jest do Tunnelbota z Sonic the Hedgehog 3, ze względu na podobny wygląd oraz zdolności oraz może być jego ulepszeniem. Driller Droid składa się z dwóch części: główna, znajduje się po środku i jest to pomarańczowa kula z okiem. Po bokach znajdują się potężne wiertła, którymi robot może wwiercać się w ziemię i z łatwością ją kruszyć. W czasie walki w Sonic Mania, dodatkowo posiada pancerz chroniący go przed uderzeniami. Wystąpienia Sonic & Knuckles leftDriller Droid pojawia się w grze Sonic & Knuckles na poziomie Lava Reef Zone. Pojawia się w historiach obu postaci, ale w różnych lokacjach. We wszystkich przypadkach, wwierca się on w skały pod nim, gdy gracz się zbliży. Na głównej ścieżce, po chwili skały się rozkruszą i robot wpadnie do lawy. Po prawej stronie od początkowego miejsca Driller Droida znajduje się dodatkowe życie. Na ścieżce Knucklesa, robot również rozkrusza skały, jednak jedynie te obok siebie i nie wpada do lawy. Po prawej stronie od Driller Droida znajduje się przejście na główną ścieżkę. Gracz może uderzać Driller Droida, lecz nie jest w stanie go zniszczyć. Sonic Mania Driller Droid pojawia się jako przeciwnik oraz mini-boss w grze Sonic Mania. Tak jak poprzednio, spotkać go można w Lava Reef Zone. Robot posiada odświeżony wygląd. Pojawia się w wariancie zwykłym oraz z pancerzem. Przed walką, Driller Droid pojawia się w formie podobnej do tej z Sonic & Knuckles jako statyczny robot wiercący w skałach. Pierwsze spotkanie jest niemalże identyczne jak to z głównej ścieżki w oryginalnym poziomie, jednak robot nie zostaje zniszczony, a cała scena przysłonięta jest przez ogrodzenie. Drugie spotkanie ma miejsce bliżej walki. Driller Droid wwierca się w skały i powoduje że poziom lawy zaczyna się podnosić. Gracz musi manewrować przez sekcję platformową. Walka ma miejsce pod koniec aktu. Driller Droid pojawia się w swoim pancerzu. Po wejściu na arenę, za postacią zacznie podążać celownik wraz z odcinkiem przylegającym do platformy skalnej w zasięgu celownika. Po chwili, robot spadnie na wyznaczoną platformę i wwierci się w nią, a po chwili skruszy. Pod platformą znajduje się lawa oraz solidny, ale cienki grunt. Z lawy wystrzeli mały gejzer, który rozgrzeje pancerz i po chwili jego część zostanie uszkodzona. Wwiercaniu towarzyszy spadanie okruchów skalnych. Następnie wzleci on i ponownie zacznie namierzać. Tym razem jednak gracz może sprawić, aby wylądował on na odsłoniętym gruncie, jednak jest to niekorzystne. Driller Droid nie może przewiercić się przez solidną platformę. Zamiast okruchów, spadnie jedna, duża kolczasta kula, która poturla się w kierunku gracza lub, jeżeli spadnie na inną solidną platformę, roztrzaska ją, narażając gracza na wpadnięcie do lawy. Driller Droida nie można nakierować na lawę, zamiast tego rozlegnie się dźwięk i będzie namierzał ponownie. Jeżeli graczowi uda się sprawić, by robot spadł na inną skalistą platformę, Driller Droid ponownie rozkruszy ją i lawa uszkodzi pancerz. W wyniku działania lawy, pancerz najpierw staje się popękany na głowie Driller Droida, później całkowicie na niej zniszczony oraz uszkodzony na wiertłach, aż wreszcie zostaje zniszczony. Dopiero wtedy gracz może go uderzać. Po 6 uderzeniach, robot wybuchnie i zostanie ostatecznie zniszczony, a góry spadnie tabliczka mety. Lawa pod areną ostudzi się. Galeria Robot-LRZ-S&K.png|''Sonic & Knuckles'' EggDrill-Knuckles.png|''Sonic & Knuckles'' Lava Reef Mania Act 1 14.png|''Sonic Mania'' Lava Reef Mania Act 1 47.png|''Sonic Mania'' Driller Droid 1.png|''Sonic Mania'' Driller Droid 2.png|''Sonic Mania'' Driller Droid 3.png|''Sonic Mania'' Driller Droid 4.png|''Sonic Mania'' Driller Droid 5.png|''Sonic Mania'' Driller Droid 6.png|''Sonic Mania'' Zobacz też * Tunnelbot * Egg Mobile-D * Drill Eggman II Kategoria:Mini-bossowie w Sonic Mania